Baby Haru
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Hyukjae yang baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya di kejutkan dengan sebuah box yang ada di depan rumahnya. Seorang bayi mungil-pun hadir di tengah kehidupannya bersama Donghae. Bagaimana kisah keduanya bersama bayi Haru? / HaeHyuk / Boys Love / Abal bin Gaje / yang males baca, close aja ya


**Baby Haru**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, **

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : **Hyukjae yang baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya di kejutkan dengan sebuah box yang ada di depan rumahnya. Seorang bayi mungil-pun hadir di tengah kehidupannya bersama Donghae. Bagaimana kisah keduanya bersama bayi Haru? / HaeHyuk / Boys Love / Abal bin Gaje / yang males baca, close aja ya

**-oOo-**

Happy Reading^^

Hyukjae baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Lelah mendera tubuhnya. Hari memang sudah malam saat ia tiba di apartemen kecil miliknya. Ia mengeringkan mantelnya dengan cara mengusapnya. Gerimis, Hyukjae tersenyum saat memandangi titik-titik air yang menyentuh tanah. Tak lebat, hanya gerimis dan Hyukjae menyukai gerimis. Gerimis mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang ia cintai, sosok yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya selama dua tahun terakhir. Sosok yang begitu mencintai dirinya, sosok yang membuatnya rela berpaling dari apapun demi orang itu. Lee Donghae, Hyukjae sangat menyukai nama itu. Nama yang begitu pas jika disandingkan dengan namanya. Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tertawa pelan mengingat kenangannya bersama sang suami. Benar, Hyukjae dan Donghae telah menikah. Meskipun banyak yang menentang hubungan mereka, Donghae berhasil meyakinkan dirinya agar tetap bersama. Dan ucapan Donghae memang terbukti adanya. Sekarang Donghae dan Hyukjae hidup bahagia. Meskipun tinggal di apartemen kecil, makan seadanya, keduanya tak mempermasalahkannya. Donghae yang bekerja sebagai karyawan di salah satu perusahaan swasta, dan Hyukjae yang bekerja sebagai pegawai di salah satu toko kue tak membuat keduanya kekurangan apapun. Bahkan keduanya hidup bahagia sampai saat ini.

"Eh? Apa ini?"

Hyukjae terkejut saat membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pintu apartemennya. Mata bulat sipitnya memandang menyelidik pada sebuah box yang tergeletak di samping pintu apartemennya. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka tutup box tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan,"

Hyukjae refleks menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia tutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Seperti ia baru saja berlari marathon atau saat Donghae mencium bibirnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berharap ia tengah berkhayal saat ini. Namun sekeras apapun ia menggelengkan kepalanya, box yang ada dihadapannya tak juga hilang. Mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya, Hyukjae berjongkok di depan box tersebut. Bibir yang sejak tadi tertutup oleh tangannya kini melengkung indah, membuat segaris senyum menawan di wajah manisnya.

"Apa ini jawaban atas doa-ku selama ini?" lirihnya pelan.

Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya, meraih sesuatu yang berada di box tersebut. Ia tertawa senang. Bayi laki-laki yang terbungkus oleh selimut bermotif stroberi kesukaannya kini berada dalam dekapannya. Menggeliat kecil, mengusapkan pipi merahnya pada dada Hyukjae kemudian mengeluarkan suara lirih yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Haru-ah, selamat datang di keluarga kami, sayang. Mulai saat ini kau adalah Lee Haru, dan aku adalah mommy-mu. Selamat ulang tahun, sayang."

Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya pada bayi kecilnya, mengecup pelan kening dan pipi merah bayinya, kemudian tersenyum senang saat mendapati bibir bayi kecil itu mengerucut.

"Selamat datang, Lee Haru,"

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Donghae terus saja mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Perasaan cemas, khawatir dan takut kini menguasainya. Sudah pukul tujuh malam dan Hyukjae-istrinya-belum juga pulang. Hari ini memang hari minggu, dan Hyukjae bekerja full di hari itu. Tapi biasanya istrinya itu akan pulang pukul enam sore. Sekarang sudah lewat sejam, namun Hyukjae belum juga memberinya kabar.

Donghae mengambil ponselnya, mencoba peruntungan untuk menghubungi Hyukjae melalui ponsel namun lagi-lagi suara seorang wanita memberitahunya jika ponsel Hyukjae sedang tidak aktif. Menatap keluar jendela, ia bisa melihat hujan mulai lebat. Donghae semakin panik, ia mengambil mantelnya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Ia akan menyusul Hyukjae ke tempat kerjanya. Baru saja Donghae mencapai ruang tamu, pintu utama rumahnya terbuka dan ia bersyukur melihat Hyukjae masuk ke rumahnya dalam keadaan sempurna tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Baby, kau dari mana saja? Kau membuatku hampir mati karena mencemaskanmu, kau tau?"

Donghae maju dengan cepat kearah Hyukjae, kemudian memeluk tubuh kecil Hyukjae dengan erat.

"Hae, lepas. Jangan memelukku seperti ini. Kasihan Haru,"

Donghae melepaskan pelukkannya. Ia menatap wajah manis Hyukjae kemudian menurunkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang ada dalam dekapan Hyukjae.

"Hae, lihatlah apa yang aku bawa. Dia manis bukan?"

"Hyukkie, ini—"

"Namanya Haru. Lee Haru. Dan dia anak kita, Hae."

Donghae mengernyit. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna perkataan Hyukjae. Anak mereka? Sejak kapan Hyukjae hamil? Bukannya Donghae tak senang tapi—

"Aku menemukannya di depan pintu, Hae." Seolah tahu pemikiran sang suami, Hyukjae menjawab dengan senyuman manisnya. "Karena dia ada di depan pintu apartemen kita, jadi ini anak kita. Iya kan sayang?"

Hyukjae menimang kecil Haru kemudian berjalan melewati Donghae yang masih terlihat bingung. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa, mendudukkan dirinya di sana kemudian menatap penuh kasih pada Haru yang ada dalam dekapannya. Baginya, tak ada sesuatu yang paling indah di dunia ini selain menatap wajah memerah Haru. Tentu saja Hyukjae tak akan melupakan wajah childish Donghae.

"Baby, sebaiknya kita melaporkan ini ke pihak yang berwajib."

Hyukjae menegang mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ia menoleh ke arah Donghae dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Untuk apa? Dia anakku, Hae."

"Tapi, sayang, bagaimana jika orang tuanya mencarinya? Kita bisa tersandung kasus hukum,"

Donghae berujar lembut. Ia sama sekali tak ingin menyakiti hati Hyukjae. Ia tahu Hyukjae sangat bahagia bisa mendapatkan bayi itu, tapi mereka harus mengikuti aturan kan?

"Orang tuanya tak akan mencarinya, Hae. Aku yakin orang tuanya yang meninggalkannya di depan apartemen kita,"

"Tapi kenapa harus di apartemen kita? Kenapa tak membawanya ke panti asuhan jika mereka tak menginginkannya?!" Tanpa sadar, Donghae meninggikan suaranya

Hyukjae menatap sendu ke arah Donghae. Matanya kini terlapisi Kristal bening yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Maafkan aku, Hae. Meskipun kau tak menginginkannya, aku akan tetap merawat anak ini. Dia anakku."

Hyukjae beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya. Ia melangkah cepat ke satu-satunya kamar yang mereka miliki di apartemen kecil itu. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah Donghae. Ia takut air matanya akan keluar banyak jika melihat wajah Donghae. Sedikit rasa kecewa menguasai hatinya saat Donghae tak menginginkan bayi Haru.

Hyukjae mendekati ranjang miliknya dan Donghae. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan Haru di atas ranjang. Ia melepaskan mantelnya kemudian ikut berbaring di sebelah Haru. Matanya menatap lurus pada wajah Haru yang kecil dan merah. Hyukjae yakin Haru baru berusia beberapa hari. Hyukjae sempat berpikir kenapa ada orang yang tega membuang darah dagingnya sendiri? Tapi Hyukjae bersyukur karena ia yang mendapatkan Haru. Ia yakin Tuhan menjawab doanya selama ini. Mulai saat ini, Haru adalah anaknya meskipun tanpa persetujuan dari Donghae. Ia akan membesarkan Haru sendirian jika Donghae masih tak mau menerima Haru.

"Selamat malam, Haru sayang. Tidur yang nyenyak. Mommy akan menjagamu."

Hyukjae mengelus lembut pipi memerah Haru, kemudian tertawa senang saat Haru mendekatkan pipinya ke dadanya.

"Meskipun daddy-mu tak mau menerimamu, mommy akan selalu ada untukmu."

Menanamkan satu kecupan kecil di bibir mungil Haru, Hyukjae kemudian memeluk Haru posesif namun penuh kehati-hatian. Memejamkan matanya perlahan, Hyukjae kemudian menyusul Haru ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Duduk bersandar pada sofa yang tadi diduduki Hyukjae, Donghae memijit pelipisnya. Ini adalah pilihan sulit baginya. Ia bahagia melihat Hyukjae bahagia. Ia tak ingin mengambil kebahagian Hyukjae, ia tak ingin menyakiti hati istri manisnya. Ia tahu Hyukjae sangat ingin mempunyai anak. Donghae tahu semuanya tentang Hyukjae, Donghae tahu jika Hyukjae diam-diam membeli testpack dan menggunakannya di pagi hari saat mereka selesai bercinta. Ia bahkan menemukan puluhan testpack dengan hasil negative di dalam tong sampah yang ada di kamar mandi mereka. Bukannya Donghae tak ingin memiliki anak seperti halnya yang diinginkan Hyukjae, tetapi Donghae sadar jika Hyukjae tak memiliki rahim di dalam tubuhnya sebagaimana seorang perempuan. Ia bahkan sangat ingin memiliki anak, tapi ia tak pernah membicarakannya pada Hyukjae karena takut akan membebani Hyukjae nantinya.

Sekarang, Hyukjae datang dengan membawa bayi mungil ke dalam apartemen kecil keduanya. Jujur saja Donghae sangat senang akan hal itu, tapi mengingat Hyukjae menemukannya di depan pintu membuat Donghae sedikit khawatir. Jika saja Hyukjae mengadopsi-nya dari panti asuhan, Donghae akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Argh…Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Donghae menggeram frustasi. Ia menatap satu-satunya kamar yang menjadi kamar tidurnya dengan Hyukjae. Rasa bersalah itu muncul. Tak seharusnya ia berkata kejam seperti tadi pada Hyukjae. Ia yakin Hyukjae pasti merasa sakit karena perkataannya tadi. Dengan langkah gontai Donghae berjalan ke arah kamar mereka. Memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci. Kakinya melangkah pelan ke dalam kamar. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimutinya saat melihat Hyukjae yang memeluk bayi kecil itu dengan posesif namun sangat hati-hati.

Donghae akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika ia sampai menyakiti Hyukjae lebih dari ini. Menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat pelan, ia mendekati ranjang dan menatap punggung sempit Hyukjae. Donghae membaringkan dirinya di balik punggung Hyukjae kemudian memeluk pinggang Hyukjae dari belakang. Kepalanya ia benamkan di rambut kecoklatan milik Hyukjae, berusaha menghirup aroma manis dari rambut sang istri,

"Hae,"

"Maaf membangunkanmu, baby. Tidurlah."

Donghae mengelus lembut pinggang Hyukjae. Bibirnya mengecup tengkuk Hyukjae dengan lembut. Sesaat keheningan menguasai keduanya. Hyukjae yang terbangun tak berniat tidur lagi. Matanya masih tetap focus pada wajah tidur Haru yang terlihat damai.

"Maafkan aku, Hae. Haru akan tetap menjadi anakku."

Mendengar ucapan sang istri, Donghae semakin merasa bersalah. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Hyukjae dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukjae.

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah berkata kasar padamu dan bayi kita. Maafkan aku, Haru juga anakku sekarang,"

Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Donghae yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Lama keduanya saling menatap hingga Donghae menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Melumat kecil bibir Hyukjae yang sudah menjadi candunya.

"Hae,"

"Aku tahu. Mulai sekarang, kita akan membesarkan Haru berdua. Aku akan menjadi daddy yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Dan kau harus menjadi mommy yang pantas untuknya."

Hyukjae tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk menyanggupi ucapan Donghae. Ia tersenyum lagi saat Donghae memagut bibirnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Sayang, bisakah aku tidur di sebelah Haru? Aku juga ingin memeluknya,"

Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia tak percaya Donghae bisa berubah pikiran seperti saat ini. Pandangannya terus saja mengikuti pergerakkan Donghae yang sekarang telah berbaring di depannya, tepat di sebelah Haru.

"Hae,"

"Iya sayang?"

"Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sekarang tidurlah. Aku takut Haru akan terbangun jika kita tak juga tidur,"

Hyukjae tertawa pelan. Ia mengangguk kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Donghae. Tentu saja ia juga memberikan ruang pada Haru agar tak terhimpit.

"Haru sayang, sekarang bukan hanya mommy yang akan menjagamu, daddy juga akan menjagamu. Selamat tidur, sayang."

Donghae mengecup kecil bibir mungil Haru kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

"Huks…Huks…Eung…Huks…"

"Ssh….Baby Haru, mommy di sini sayang,"

Hyukjae mengangkat Haru dari ranjang dan mendekapnya. Menimang kecil tubuh Haru, berusaha menenangkan bayi kecilnya agar berhenti menangis.

"Hyukkie?"

"Hae, bagaimana ini? Haru tidak mau diam. Haru terus saja menangis," Ucap Hyukjae khawatir. Kedua tangannya yang mendekap Haru terus ia goyangkan agar Haru bisa tenang.

"Apa dia pipis?"

"Aku sudah mengganti popoknya,"

"Mungkin dia haus, sayang,"

Hyukjae tertegun. Benar, mungkin saja bayi kecilnya haus. Haru butuh asi atau setidaknya susu bayi. Hyukjae menatap Donghae khawatir. Ia tak mungkin memberikan asi pada Haru, mereka juga tak punya susu untuk bayi.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Hae? Haru pasti kehausan,"

Donghae tersenyum menenangkan pada Hyukjae. Ia tahu Hyukjae pasti sangat khawatir dan mencemaskan bayi mereka. Ia mendekati Hyukjae dan mengambil alih Haru.

"Berikan dia air hangat saja dulu, aku akan ke minimarket untuk membelikan susu untuknya," Ucap Donghae pelan. Tangannya menimang tubuh kecil Haru.

"Tapi kau harus berangkat kerja,"

"Tidak apa. Ini demi anak kita,"

Hyukjae ingin berbicara lagi tetapi Donghae memberikan isyarat agar Hyukjae segera mengambil air hangat untuk Haru.

"Baby Haru, daddy senang kau hadir dalam keluarga kami. Kau tahu? Mommy-mu terlihat lebih bahagia semenjak kau di sini,"

Donghae berbicara pada Haru meski ia tahu bayi kecil itu tak mungkin membalas ucapannya. Ia tertawa gemas saat Haru terus saja menangis dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Hae, air hangatnya,"

"Berikan padaku. Aku akan menyuapinya dan kau menggendongnya."

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia memberikan gelas berisi air hangat pada Donghae, kemudian ia mengambil Haru dari Donghae. Ia dudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang sedang Donghae berjongkok di depannya.

"Nah, baby Haru harus minum yang banyak hm,"

Dengan sangat hati-hati Donghae menyuapkan air hangat pada Haru menggunakan sendok kecil. Terus seperti itu hingga Haru tampak tenang dan kembali tertidur. Donghae duduk di sebelah Hyukjae yang masih menggendong Haru. Ia lingkarkan tangan besarnya pada pinggang ramping Hyukjae kemudian mengecup pipinya.

"Sepertinya kita harus membeli perlatan bayi buat Haru."

"Kau benar, Hae. Kita harus membeli semua keperluan Haru."

"Hm, anak ini sangat manis, sama sepertimu baby,"

"Jangan mulai menggombal, Hae,"

"Tidak, sayang. Aku hanya—"

"Hae, kau sudah terlambat!"

"Apa?! Mati aku!"

Donghae segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Dia benar-benar terlambat sekarang. Hyukjae hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Donghae yang kalang kabut. Maaf saja, Hyukjae tak bisa menyiapkan semua keperluan Donghae lagi. Sekarang, ada Haru yang lebih membutuhkannya.

"Baby, mana dasi-ku?"

"Aku sedang menggendong Haru!"

"Baby, aku lupa dimana meletakkan tas kerjaku!"

"Haru sedang mengangis, Hae!"

"Baby, morning kiss-ku!"

"Berangkat sekarang Lee Donghae! Atau kau akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu lagi!"

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

**11 Month After**

"Mom…Mom…"

Hyukjae tertawa gemas saat tangan kecil Haru menyentuh wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Haru yang terduduk sembari menyentuh seluruh wajahnya.

"Mom…"

"Iya sayang? Anak mommy sudah bangun hm?"

Hyukjae menggapai Haru, membawa tubuh kecil Haru agar merebah di ranjangnya. Hari masih sangat pagi dan Haru sudah membangunkanya. Sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya pagi, saat ini jarum jam sudah berada di angka tujuh.

"Bangunlah Tuan putri, kau kalah dari anak-mu sendiri."

Bibir Hyukjae mengerucut saat mendengar ucapan Donghae. Matanya mendelik ke arah Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Dii…Dii…"

Haru berusaha bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya seolah meminta Donghae untuk menggendongnya. Donghae hanya bisa tertawa gemas. Ia meraih Haru kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi seolah ia ingin menerbangkan Haru. Donghae sempat heran, kenapa Haru memanggilnya 'Dii' bukan 'Dad' padahal Haru memanggil Hyukjae dengan sebutan 'mom'. Tapi itu bukan masalah buat Donghae.

"Hei, setelah berhenti bekerja kau jadi malas, baby. Selama sebelas bulan ini kau hanya memperhatikan Haru dan jarang memperhatikan aku. Sebenarnya yang suamimu itu aku atau Haru hm?"

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang berhadapan dengan Hyukjae yang masih berbaring. Hyukjae memang sudah tidak bekerja lagi saat Haru hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Donghae yang meminta Hyukjae untuk menjaga Haru dan membiarkan dirinya yang mencari nafkah sebagai kepala keluarga.

"Haru anakku! Dan aku tidak punya suami bodoh sepertimu!"

"Kau marah padaku, hm?"

Donghae mendudukkan Haru di ranjang, sedang dirinya mendekat ke arah Hyukjae yang masih rebahan. Mata sendunya menatap dalam pada mata cantik Hyukjae. Lama keduanya saling menatap, hingga Donghae mengecup bibir merah Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Jangan marah padaku, aku hanya bercanda. Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu itu kan?"

Hyukjae tak bergeming. Ia tetap menatap lurus pada mata Donghae, berusaha mencari keseriusan dan kejujuran dari perkataan Donghae.

"I Love You,"

Donghae berbisik pelan di telinga Hyukjae membuat pipi Hyukjae merona merah. Selalu seperti ini, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya jika Donghae mengungkapkan kata cinta padanya.

"Love You too Hae,"

Donghae tersenyum. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae. Bibir Hyukjae yang memerah sejak tadi mengundangnya untuk melumat habis bibir itu. Apalagi sebulan ini ia tidak pernah menyentuh Hyukjae. Ck, ia akan melumat habis bibir merah itu sekarang. Ia akan—

"Dii…Dii…"

Donghae tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Haru sedang menarik handuknya. Ah, kenapa ia bisa lupa akan Haru? Dan lagi, kenapa Haru selalu mengacaukan 'niat sucinya?.' Argh…Donghae menekuk wajahnya kesal. Ia berdiri dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah lemari.

Hyukjae hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah kesal Donghae. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menarik Haru yang terlihat bingung ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu, mommy. Kau memang pintar, sayang."

Hyukjae mengecup seluruh wajah Haru membuat anak itu tertawa kegelian. Suara tawa Hyukjae dan Haru membuat Donghae semakin kesal. Ia berdecih saat melihat mata berbinar Haru yang menatap ke arahnya.

'_Lihat saja, aku akan menggarapmu nanti malam. Tak bisa bermain di kamar, kita bisa bermain di sofa, sayang,' _batin Donghae. Ia menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang melihat seringai mengerikan Donghae hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Firasat buruk, Hyukjae merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat seringaian Donghae.

'_Tamatlah aku,' _

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Hyukjae menatap cemas Haru yang terbaring di ranjang. Tubuh Hyukjae bergetar karena takut. Jemarinya saling bertaut, mata indahnya membengkak akibat menangis. Haru baru saja tertidur setengah jam yang lalu. Hari ini Haru agak rewel. Ia tidak mau makan sama sekali dan tadi, ia terus saja menangis dan itu membuat Hyukjae ketakutan setengah mati. Untung saja Haru sudah bisa tenang dan tertidur. Tapi Hyukjae masih sangat khawatir, pasalnya suhu badan Haru sangat tinggi.

Hyukjae duduk di tepian ranjang, tangan halusnya menyentuh rambut Haru. Merapikan poni Haru yang menjuntai. Ia memejamkan matanya merapalkan Doa agar Haru baik-baik saja.

"Baby?"

Hyukjae membuka matanya. Ia melihat Donghae yang baru saja masuk ke kamar kemudian berlari memeluk tubuh Donghae. Hyukjae menangis di dada Donghae.

"Baby, kau kenapa hm? Ada apa?"

"Hae…aku takut hiks…aku takut, Hae!"

"Apa yang kau takutkan hm?"

"A-anak kita hiks…Haru…tolong, Hae…"

Donghae menatap Haru yang tertidur di ranjang, kaki panjangnya dengan cepat melangkah ke arah ranjang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Haru. Mata Donghae melebar saat tangannya menyentuh kening Haru.

"Sejak kapan dia seperti ini, Hyukkie?"

Donghae mulai panik. Hyukjae semakin terisak saat mendengar nada panic dari Donghae. Ia bahkan tak bisa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Ia terus saja menangis saat Donghae menggendong Haru dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Maafkan aku, Hae. Aku lalai menjaga Haru. Aku tidak pantas menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Haru. Aku pantas di hukum, Hae. Aku sudah menjadi ibu yang buruk untuk Haru. Aku bersalah. Maafkan aku, Hae. Maaf, maaf, maaf,"

"Hyukkie, ini bukan salahmu, sayang. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu,"

Donghae memeluk erat tubuh Hyukjae, ia tak tega mendengar racauan Hyukjae yang terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya. Sejujurnya Donghae ingin marah pada Hyukjae, namun melihat keadaan Hyukjae yang seperti ini membuatnya tak bisa menyalahkan Hyukjae.

"Dia tidak mau makan seharian ini, Hae. Ia terus saja menangis tapi aku tak memperhatikannya. Aku ibu yang buruk kan, Hae? Aku tak pantas menjadi ibunya. Aku pantas di hukum, Hae."

Suara Hyukjae terdengar memilukan. Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Membelai lembut punggung Hyukjae agar pria cantik itu bisa tenang. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Haru dan Hyukjae adalah hidupnya. Ia mencintai keduanya.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, sayang,"

"Aku takut kehilangan Haru, hiks…aku tidak ingin kehilangan Haru, Hae-ah. Dia masih terlalu kecil, hiks…"

Hyukjae menangis lagi. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Haru. Ia sangat menyayangi Haru meski bukan darah dagingnya. Baginya, Haru adalah anak-nya. Darah dagingnya dan Donghae. Haru adalah permata-nya dan Donghae.

"Haru akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Kuatkan dirimu. Haru pasti akan mencarimu jika sudah bangun."

Hyukjae menghentikan tangisnya. Ia mengangguk pelan. Menghapus lelehan air matanya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Donghae. Ia lelah, ia ingin istirahat sebentar saja dan berharap saat terbangun nanti, ia bisa mendengar tawa atau rengekkan Haru kecilnya.

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

**3 years after**

"Mommy, Diidii nakal!"

"Lee Haru! Panggil aku Daddy! Dad-dy!"

"Dii-dii!"

"Ck, Panggil aku Daddy!"

"Tidak mau! Mommy, Diidii nakal!"

Hyukjae hanya bisa menarik nafas frustasi mendengar perdebatan antara anak dan suaminya. Sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, suami dan anaknya hanya berdebat tentang panggilan Haru pada Donghe. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia melanjutkan masakannya di dapur. Mendengar perdebatan antara Haru dan Donghae adalah hal yang biasa baginya jadi tak perlu khawatir. Hanya saja yang Hyukjae takutkan adalah—

"Huweee Mommy, Diidii memukul Halu, Diidii jahat sama Halu huweee…"

Haru yang menangis karena Donghae memukulnya. Sebenarnya Hyukjae tahu Donghae bukan memukul Haru tetapi menyentil kening atau hidung anak itu, tapi bagi Haru, itu sama saja dengan pukulan dari sang ayah.

"Berhenti menangis pangeran cengeng."

"Mommy, Diidii bilang Halu pengelan cengeng hiks…Halu benci Diidii, HUWAA!"

"Lee Donghae! Berhenti membuat anakmu menangis! Apa kau tak kasihan padanya?!" Hyukjae berteriak dari arah dapur.

Donghae mendecih, Haru dan Hyukjae sama saja. Haru tak pernah memanggilnya dengan benar, dan Hyukjae ia selalu saja menyalahkannya jika ia tengah berdebat kecil dengan sang anak. Sejujurnya Donghae cemburu. Perhatian Hyukjae kini sepenuhnya teralihkan pada bocah kecil berusia tiga tahun yang mereka beri nama Haru.

"Terserah! Aku keluar sebentar! Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah!"

Donghae tak mengindahkan ucapan Hyukjae. Ia melangkah ke luar apartemen kecilnya, meninggalkan Haru yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Saat Donghae keluar, Haru menghentikan tangisannya. Ia menatap lama pintu yang tertutup rapat. Haru menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian berjalan gontai kearah Hyukjae yang sedang menata meja makan.

"Mommy,"

"Iya, sayang?"

"Apa Diidii malah ke Halu?"

Hyukjae menghentikan acara menata meja makannya. Ia menghampiri Haru dan berjongkok di depan anaknya.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu hm?"

"Diidii pacti malah ke Halu. Diidii cudah tidak cayang Halu lagi,"

Hyukjae membawa Haru ke dalam dekapannya, tangannya mengelus lembut punggung sempit Haru yang mulai bergetar.

"Boleh mommy bertanya satu hal?"

Haru mengangguk dalam dekapan Hyukjae. Tangan kecilnya melingkar di leher Hyukjae dan kepalanya ia rebahkan di bahu Hyukjae.

"Kenapa Haru tidak mau memanggil Diidii dengan sebutan 'Daddy'?"

"Kalena Halu cayang Diidii. Halu Hanya ingin ada Diidii dan Mommy. Halu telalu cayang Diidii."

Hyukjae tertegun. Ia tahu betul jika Haru sangat menyayangi Donghae begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi arti panggilan 'Diidii' untuk Donghae, Hyukjae belum menemukan titik terangnya dari sang anak.

"Jadi Haru tidak sayang sama mommy? Haru memanggil mommy, bukan Miimii."

Mata Haru berkaca-kaca. Ia tak bermaksud seperti itu. Kepala kecilnya tertunduk dalam. Tangannya memilin ujung baju yang dikenakan Hyukjae.

"Bukan begitu hiks…Halu cayang mommy cuga. Halu cayang diidii. Diidii cali uang untuk Halu, Halu ingin Diidii tidak pelgi dali Halu hiks…Halu cayang mommy dan Diidii hiks…"

Hyukjae menggendong tubuh kecil Haru. Ia mengerti sekarang. Meskipun Haru menjelaskan padanya dengan kalimat yang tak sempurna, tapi Hyukjae mendapatkan poinnya sekarang. Bagi Haru, Donghae adalah orang yang special baginya. Haru hanya tidak ingin Donghae mengabaikannya. Kaki jenjang Hyukjae melangkah kearah ruang tamu. Matanya melirik kearah pintu utama rumahnya sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Ia sibuk menenangkan Haru yang menangis, sedang matanya yang menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Baby Haru kenapa hm? Siapa yang membuat anak Daddy menangis seperti ini?"

Donghae mengambil Haru dari gendongan Hyukjae. Ia dudukkan Haru di atas pahanya. Ia tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah Haru yang menangis.

"Dii…hiks…Daddy hiks…"

"Bukan Daddy, sayang. Tapi Diidii,"

Haru menghentikan tangisnya. Ia menatap wajah Donghae yang tersenyum sayang padanya. Tangan kecilnya mengalung di leher Donghae.

"Diidii~"

Donghae tertawa gemas. Ia mendekap erat tubuh kecil Haru. Menggoyangkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mata sendunya bertemu pandang dengan mata indah sang istri. Keduanya tersenyum. Haru adalah sumber kebahagiaan keduanya. Semua terasa lebih indah sejak kehadiran Haru. Hyukjae maupun Donghae bersyukur. Haru adalah warna baru di kehidupan mereka.

.

.

E.N.D


End file.
